Thieves of Power
by Terrance
Summary: A brother of a warlock the Charmed Ones vanquished has come to seek revenge on them. Which warlock was it? Will they make it?


"Stay away!" yelled a woman with blonde hair dressed in a jean skirt with a turquoise shirt. She ran down an alley from a warlock with dark brown hair dressed in a black robe.  
  
"You can't go too far witch," the warlock grimaced tossing sparks of electricity towards the woman. The woman shrieked as she held up her hand and rocks flew from her hand. The electricity crashed into the rocks and dissolved in the air. The warlock groaned and vanished.  
  
"Thank you," the woman sighed closing her eyes. She turned around and continued walking and was struck by electricity in her back that sent her plummeting to the ground. She turned around on the ground with tears destined to fall down her face. "What do you want with me?" the woman cried not aware of where the warlock was.  
  
"One power you didn't know about was that I could teleport to anywhere I desire," the warlock bragged as he sat on the roof of a building near the alley. With a puff of smoke he disappeared and appeared on the ground the woman was. She backed away crying holding her hand up and throwing rocks at the warlock. He blocked the rocks. "You know rocks are solid which can repel my electrical power, but your body is not," he said aiming both of his hands at the woman and electrocuting her to death.  
  
The woman screamed as her body lied on the ground lifeless. The warlock smiled as he kneeled down and absorbed her power to release rocks. Then the alley was filled with a bluish light and Leo appeared.  
  
"Stay away White Lighter," the warlock shouted. Leo walked over to the woman and tried to heal her but the attempt was futile.   
  
"What have you done?" Leo demanded.  
  
"You don't want to know," the warlock replied vanishing. Leo looked at the woman grabbed a rock adjacent to her body and orbed away.  
  
**  
  
"Piper check this out!" Prue exclaimed walking into the kitchen. She tossed a magazine on the counter where Piper was drinking her coffee.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked pulling the magazine closer to her.  
  
"Ignore the article itself look at the name of the photographer," Prue smirked.  
  
"Prue Halliwell," Piper read from the paper. "Way to go sis!" Piper said giving Prue a high five. When the room was filled with a turquoise light and Leo appeared. "What's up Leo?" Piper greeted sipping some of her coffee.  
  
"A warlock is up," Leo replied placing a stone onto the counter.  
  
"What is that?" Prue asked picking the stone up and examining it.  
  
"It's a rock that one of my other charges used to defend herself," Leo replied.   
  
"Well is she all right?" Piper asked.  
  
"Unfortunately no he killed her at the scene," Leo responded staring towards the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," Prue added.  
  
"It's okay, let's check the Book before this warlock strikes again?" Leo said walking out of the kitchen with Piper and Prue following behind him.  
  
**  
  
"Where on Earth would those witches be?" Stames asked himself pacing the floor of a garage. He walked over to a desk which had a black book on it entitled "The Guide to Witches". Stames flipped the book open and searched for the Charmed Ones. "The Charmed Ones the most powerful witches in history," he read aloud. "Looks like I just found where to find them," Stames said to himself laughing.  
  
**  
  
"What does this warlock look like?" Prue asked shuffling through the pages of the Book.   
  
"Like that," Leo said pointing to the man on the page Prue was flipping by.  
  
"Stames, the brother of the warlock Eames," Prue read.  
  
"The warlock who wanted to abolish White Lighters?" Piper asked. Prue nodded.  
  
"Stames like his brother steal powers from witches," Prue continued reading.  
  
"I guess it runs through the family, they're thieves of power," Piper interjected.  
  
"It says here he has the power of electrokinesis," Prue said with a confused expression written on her face.  
  
"Electrokinesis?" Piper questioned.  
  
"The power to manipulate electricity," Leo replied.  
  
"So in other words he can fry his victims to death," Prue added.  
  
"Leo what power did your other charge have?" Piper asked.  
  
"She could release rocks from her bare hands," Leo replied.  
  
"Oh but according to the Book his goal isn't to wipe out White Lighters, it's to wipe out us," Prue said.  
  
**  
  
"Hello, anybody home!" Phoebe yelled entering the back door of the kitchen. "A rock?" Phoebe whispered to herself reaching for the rock. Touching the rock triggered her vision! She saw a warlock attacking a woman in the park, she saw the woman being electrocuted. Then her vision ended. She gasped. "Prue!" she called.  
  
"Pheebs, we're in the attic," Prue replied. Phoebe entered the attic.  
  
"What's up?" Piper asked.  
  
"This is up," Phoebe held up the rock. "I just had a premonition about a warlock shocking a woman in the park," she continued.  
  
"What does he look like?" Leo asked.  
  
"Like this?" Prue asked turning the Book around for Phoebe to see the picture of Stames.  
  
"Yep that's the dude," Phoebe replied.  
  
"Well he ain't gonna hurt that witch if I can stop it," Prue said slamming the Book closed walking out of the attic.  
  
"Prue wait!" Leo called after her.   
  
"What is it Leo?" Prue asked spinning around and walking back into the attic.  
  
"Prue, Stames is a dangerous guy like you said he is after the Charmed Ones," Leo said.  
  
"Okay but right now he is after the witch in Phoebe's premonition your point?" Prue argued.  
  
"You aren't prepared in no way shape or form," Leo said.  
  
Prue flung open the attic's door with her power. "I think that proves that I'm prepared enough," Prue said storming out of the attic. Phoebe followed.  
  
"Leo." Piper sighed.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"You know how Prue gets when it comes to evil," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you better tag along they may need you," Leo said.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said hugging him and quickly walking out of the room.  
  
**  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are," Stames said looking in the slide for the witch. He frowned and continued walking and looked over near the monkey bars. "Damn witch!" he bellowed to himself slamming his hand on the slide.  
  
"Looking for me?" asked a woman dressed in a flower dress with red hair. The warlock grinned and tossed electricity at her. The woman waved her hands and a psychic shield blocked her and repelled the electricity.  
  
"Huh?" the warlock frowned.  
  
"You can't hurt me, not as long as I am within this psychic shield," the woman added from within her shield.  
  
"Smart," Stames complimented sarcastically holding up his hand throwing rocks at the shield. "Just not smart enough," he continued tossing rocks at her with his new power.  
  
"Oh no my shield is weakening," the woman cried looking around. Her shield eventually popped and she ran away from the warlock. She tripped over a stone that was on the ground. "Ouch," she cried landing on the sidewalk.  
  
"Time to die," Stames promised aiming both of his hands at the woman.  
  
"Hey!" Prue called waving her hand and throwing Stames towards the slide. Phoebe ran over to the woman.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked helping the woman up. The woman nodded jumping to her feet. "Look out!" she cried observing the bolt of electricity that was flying towards the back of Phoebe's head. The bolt had stop moving within in mid-air. Piper groaned. "Thanks Piper," Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Anytime," Piper replied.   
  
"Witches can't stop me!" raged Stames from the slide. With a puff of smoke he vanished.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Prue asked looking around.  
  
"Who knows?" Piper replied looking around.  
  
"Ever thought maybe behind you?" Stames asked throwing everyone through the air with several enormous stones.  
  
"Okay we're suppose to be winning not him," Phoebe said dusting dirt off of her.  
  
"My psychic shield can keep us safe," the woman said waving her hands and everyone was engulfed within the shield. Stames frowned and vanished with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Okay where did this loser go this time?" Phoebe asked looking around.  
  
"I can guarantee he's not behind us," Piper replied turning her back.  
  
"It doesn't make sense why would he just give up like this?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know but we saved the witch I saw let's get out of here," Phoebe replied. The woman smiled and released her psychic shield.  
  
"Thanks for everything," she respectfully smiled.  
  
"No problem," Piper added. The woman smiled and disappeared in a green light.  
  
"We need to do what she did and split," Phoebe suggested.  
  
**  
  
"Okay why is our front door open?" Prue asked as they pulled up to the manor.  
  
"I don't know, Piper did you close it when you came out?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded.  
  
"There's only one way to find out if it's safe or not," Prue added.  
  
"You're gonna astral project in there?" Piper asked as she opened her car door.  
  
"You got that right," Prue nodded closing her eyes and bowing her head.  
  
"I hope everything is all right," Piper added waiting in the car.  
  
"So do I," Piper agreed. Prue gasped. "What'd you see?" Piper asked.  
  
"Everything looks find, I see no demon or anything but whatever it was it destroyed the manor," Prue added sweeping her hair out of her face. Piper crept in the house pushing the door open slightly.  
  
"I guess you're right everything is fine?" Phoebe said smiling as she glanced at every corner of the house. Then the door slammed closed.  
  
"All right Prue that wasn't funny," Piper said.  
  
"You bet it wasn't, that wasn't me," Prue admitted looking around.  
  
"Well who could it be?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Dumb witches, it was me!" shouted Stames appearing in a puff of smoke on the stairs of the manor. "I guess it is true you aren't so charmed without your powers," Stames continued.  
  
"And what does that suppose to mean?" Piper asked moving in closer with her sisters.  
  
"Let me put it this way it's time for your date with death!" Stames replied laughing.  
  



End file.
